


You're Not Coming With Us

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to fight vampires. </p><p>Derek wants Stiles to stay home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Coming With Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of AU-ish, but kind of not. 
> 
> Stiles and Derek need to love each other.

"Where are we going?" Stiles is suddenly, out of the blue, in his car. Derek doesn't even have time to think up a response before Stiles is buckling his seatbelt and teasing Isaac about his bedhead, as if it isn't three in the morning on a Wednesday. As if they aren't heading towards god knows what. Derek simply gapes. 

"Derek, you have to start the car." Isaac's voice is bemused but humored as well, like he knows Derek is dumbstruck. Stiles turns to look at Derek, eyebrow quirked to perfection, lips pursed just enough to make them look more kissable than usual. If Derek's heart skips a beat it's not his fault. Really, Stiles shouldn't sneak up on him. Or purse his lips. 

"Stiles, you can't come with us." When he finds his voice it's Stiles he addresses, not his laughing Beta. Stiles stops pursing his lips, thank god, but the face he makes is irritated and Derek doesn't want that. He'd never admit it, but Stiles' happiness is important to him. He doesn't like when Stiles is angry or upset with him. It makes him feel hollow. 

But he would never forgive himself if Stiles got hurt. Never. 

"Why not?" Stiles folds his arms and makes no move to undo his seatbelt, which annoys Derek. He's the Alpha and Stiles is supposed to listen to him, even though he isn't a wolf. He's just as much a part of the pack as everyone else. 

"You could get hurt." Derek answers and hears Isaac's groan from the back. He turns to glare at his Beta, who obediently slides out of the car. Derek notices, out of context, that Isaac's bed head is pretty funny. He tries not to smirk at it as he turns back to Stiles, who looks just as murderous as when Derek pulled his eyes away. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles demands once the door closes behind Isaac and Derek frowns at him, because Stiles knows exactly what he's talking about. If all the times he's gone home bleeding, wincing, or rapidly bruising are any indication. Werewolves heal instantaneously. Annoying, ADHD teenagers don't. 

"You could get seriously hurt." He gives Stiles the pleasure of hearing him say it, though it only makes Stiles' grimace deepen. His heart beat picks up and Derek can feel his anger, hot against his skin, making him uncomfortable. He expected Stiles to get out of the damn car, not argue for ten minutes about just how fragile he is. 

"So could you." Stiles bites, "I mean, if all the wolfsbane bullets and shady, archaic poisons are any indication. I've saved your ass a few more times than you've saved mine, Derek." 

"Thanks for saving my life. Now get out." 

"No." Stiles settles back into the seat, "Isaac, get in here!" 

"Isaac, stay!" Derek yells as the car door opens, then closes again, "Stiles, I'm serious." He speaks through clenched teeth and Stiles smirks at him, like he's won the battle. It's a good look on him, despite the fact that it makes Derek's blood boil. He wants to kiss Stiles senseless, but he also wants to strangle him. 

"So am I." Stiles is calmer now, "We better get going." 

"Not until you get out." Derek tries to keep his voice even, "You're not going." 

"I'm going, Derek." Stiles speaks as if he's expecting to be obeyed, "I do a lot for you. The least you could do is let me in on the action." He tilts his head, as if considering, "Well, give me a front row seat. I can't say I'm any good at fighting, I mean, you've seen me." He grins at the memories of all the times he's tried to fight and failed. Derek only frowns at the sight of a million bleeding, tied up, etc. Stiles traipsing across his vision. He shakes them away and glares at Stiles, deciding it's time to resort to threats. 

"If you don't get out-"

"Aren't you a little old for threats, Derek?" Stiles cuts him off, "You're a grown man. Can't we work this out like adults?" 

"You're seventeen." Derek points out, "Not even legal." 

"Is that going to be a problem?" 

The innuendo makes Derek's face flush, "Just get out of the car." He pleads shamelessly, "We really need to get going." He doesn't tell Stiles where they're going, or his suspicion that they'll be facing vampires, because he knows that will only keep Stiles interested. He just sticks to the bare minimum and prays Stiles has a heart somewhere. Or a brain. Self-preservation. Anything. 

"Nope, I'm going with you. I'll even pretend like I'm going to stay in the car," He smirks, "You know, for your benefit." 

Derek grits his teeth, "I'll drop you off at your house on the way." He decides and ignores Stiles' squawk of protest. Isaac, who was eavesdropping like all teenagers will (and Derek will punish him for that later) opens the door tentatively and slides back into his seat. Derek can hear his heart beat, steady and grounding, but he can also hear Isaac's suppressed laughter. Less grounding. 

They drive in silence for a while, Stiles seething and Derek praising himself for a job well done. Scott is probably wondering where they are, since he just rode on his bike, and Peter is probably holed up with Cora somewhere. They'll show up near the end and finish the job, like they always do. Derek doesn't mind, not really, but he wishes they were more unified as a pack. Because, as much as they don't seem to like it, they are his pack. 

"Did you tell Stiles we might be fighting vampires?" 

Derek winces as Isaac's voice, loud and clear, breaks the silence he had been keen on maintaining. Almost instantly, Stiles is yelling something about always wanting to meet a vampire and Derek is yelling back that they're nothing special. Isaac is laughing, not even trying to hide it, in the back and Derek swears he's going to kill him later. Or, ground him into next week. 

"Come on, Derek!" Stiles wails as they pull into his driveway and Derek presses his foot to the brake, not even putting the car in Park, because he expects to leave immediately. 

"NO." Derek yells, too loud, and Stiles eyes widen. 

"You're worried about me." He says simply and Derek's cheeks burn because, yes, he worries about Stiles, but he doesn't have to look so damn pleased about it. He worries about all his pack. He worries about Scott and Peter and Cora and Isaac. He worried about Boyd and Erica and they didn't listen (and look where it got them). Yes, he worries. 

"I worry about all my pack." 

"Yeah, but you really worry about me." Stiles grin is positively lethal as he leans towards Derek, "Right?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek remains calm in the face of danger. Isaac snorts from the back and he turns to glare at him, but Stiles catches his face and keeps him from looking away. The grin is softer now, more understanding. 

"I worry too, Derek." He practically whispers, "I worry about you a lot." 

"I'm-"

"A werewolf." Stiles finishes with a sigh, "You're still human, Derek. You can still break, like it or not. Which I don't." He frowns for a moment, then grins again, "I'm coming." 

"N-"

Stiles lips cut him off, soft and perfect on his. When Stiles pulls back, he looks serious, like he doesn't expect to be argued with. At the moment, Derek doesn't think he could.

"I'm coming with you." Stiles repeats evenly, "And none of us are going to get hurt." 

"Do I need to get out again?" Isaac breaks in once again and Derek winces. 

"No." He pulls out of the driveway and points his car towards whatever happens to lie ahead, "You're coming with us." 

Stiles grins.


End file.
